A Christmas Wish
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: Someone helps the love of his life and gives her a place to stay. He thinks of the girl even as she is just down the hall. But then she surprises him with a gift he had never thought he’d get, especially from her.


A Christmas Gift

DG32173

Sarah: um, not much to say except I hope everyone enjoys this little one-shot, my first Inuyasha one-shot!

_**WARNINGS!**_

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! Oh, and slight OOC-ness for some people!

_**SUMMARY**_

Someone helps the love of his life and gives her a place to stay. He thinks of the girl even as she is just down the hall. But then she surprises him with a gift he had never thought he'd get, especially from her.

* * *

Story

My eyes watch the silent night sky from the balcony that runs across the whole second floor on this side of the house. It's Christmas, and I can hear the soft Christmas music floating through the walls from her room. She had asked me if she could stay at my home for a little while until she can find her own place. That was three months ago.

I can hear her reading a bedtime story to those children, Shippo and Rin, she had brought with her. I never asked where they had come from, and she never volunteered the information. I can barely make out her words. I sigh. _The Night before Christmas_, of course she'd read that one; the children love it for some reason. Her voice is soothing and melodic, even when she isn't singing; though it's rare, she sings beautifully. Not anymore. She used to, years ago. Last time she was around, she used to sing all the time.

Of course, she was only seventeen then. It's been five years since she had left with my half-brother to explore the world outside of Japan. But, she came back with the two children and my brother is nowhere to be seen. When I first asked about it, she paled and changed the subject immediately. I let her. I still can't forget the look of pain and misery that had clouded her eyes when I brought it up. I learned my lesson the first time. Damn him! Damn him for hurting her so badly! I can hear her soft voice saying "the end." She's finished her story. I hear the sliding glass door to her room open and I notice her step out onto the balcony.

"Evening," I say.

"Evening," she replies, nodding to me. She moves to stand beside me. I watch her out of the corner of my eye as I look over the vast expanse of land my mansion is on. We watch the snow fall lazily to the ground. The roof pulls out over us to keep the snow from landing on us. I notice her look up above our heads at the roof and smile slightly. "Look up," she sighs. I glance up and freeze upon seeing the innocent bit of mistletoe hanging above us.

"Well, you know the mistletoe tradition," she says. I turn to her and raise an eyebrow, wondering if she had somehow _planned_ this. She gives me a very innocent look. "Come on," she says. "It's _just_ a kiss, right?" she says, a look in her eye saying that she doesn't believe her own words for some reason.

I sigh and nod slightly. I lean down while she stands up on her tiptoes. I pause a hairs breath from her lips, wondering if we should be doing this. Before I can get too far on that thought, though, she stands a little straighter and our lips meet. And time seems to freeze for us. It feel like it's just the two us in this world. All too soon, though, she pulls away and smiles slightly at the look on my face. I'm _sure_ that I look very shocked. "Merry Christmas, Sesshomaru," she says softly.

"Merry Christmas, Kagome," I say, smiling very slightly at her. She gives me a quick hug before disappearing back into her room for the night. I turn my eyes back to the snow covered gardens that stretch for several acres towards the west where the ocean is lapping at the private beach I own. But I don't see any of it. I just see her blue-grey eyes closing trustfully in front of mine and feel the tingle on my lips that the kiss left me with. "Merry Christmas, beloved" I murmur.so she cannot hear the words.

* * *

Okay, okay, I know. Short little thing, right? Well, it _is_ a Christmas-themed one-shot. 


End file.
